Friends, Just Friends
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "Friends. Just friends." He told himself. Yeah, right. Cody/Gwen! :D


-Friends, Just Friends-

She may have looked at him with certain disgust sometimes but that was only because she knew she couldn't let him know any better. At first, he had started to believe her. She was very convincing.

But she couldn't help herself.

He had just stood outside the cabin and waited for her, as he usually did, with the pathetic smile that meant he was ready for her next rejection. If that was what made her happy.

She had flipped the door open, nearly slamming him in the face and emitting a _yelp! _from his throat. She walked over to the side of the cabin, her secret hiding spot (or so she thought- Cody was a master at finding her when she most wanted to be alone). Her boots sank into the over grown grass.

His eyes were a light brown, staring at her with a want so horribly thick it was no wonder than she must have felt it. Just his presence made her turn around. "Excuse me?" She said, looking at him to her sketch book. "Would you mind giving me just an ounce of privacy?"

It was a bit dumb to ask for that- _Reality show, uh-dur!- _but Cody jumped up, and respected her wishes. "OK," He declared, walking away to a shady spot about ten feet away. "I'll just sit." He chewed his lip, frowning. "Way over here."

She smiled. "Have fun." She returned to her sketch pad. He sighed in annoyance but decided it was a good time to catch up on his new-found habit.

In case you're wondering, that means staring at her so deeply that if she was looking back she'd probably freak out.

But she wasn't looking back, so it was safe to watch as she made her many movements, the swiftness of her hand, the short of breath she would get each time she made a mistake. Her eyes would hop over to Cody a few times every now and then, but would only linger for a quick second.

He was about to leave when she stood up. He speed-walked towards her- "Whatcha drawing?" He quipped innocently.

Her face went red. "It's private!" She said, pushing it towards her chest, her dark eyes wide.

He rolled his eyes, smiling, trying to make himself taller. It was impossible, but usually if he tilted his chin up a certain way… "Come on, Gwen, we're friends." Cody then smiled happily, ready to make the move. _This CAN'T fail! _"Unless, well, you'd like to be more than that."

In his dreams:

She would fall under his charm and fall into his arms, smothering him with kisses and then they would advance to the cabin bed.

In reality:

She frowned in annoyance. "We're friends, Cody. Just friends." She pushed past him, her face red, her hair casted over her face. She walked up the steps and into the cabin, slamming the door.

In his mind:

_Well, that was discouraging._

-~./\~*~/\\.~-

Cody sat in his bed that night, not at all tired. He was stressed about everything- he wondered what everyone would think of him back home, he wondered what everyone thought of him here, he wondered about all kinds of things that he really wished he didn't think about.

But those were the usual. Something else was eating at his insides now.

What. Had. Gwen. Been drawing?

It was a question that was plaguing him. Why had her face gone so red? Why hadn't she wanted him to see.

He thought, no, he was pretty sure, that it was probably a drawing of Trent. He scowled but couldn't bring it in his heart to hate Trent. If that made her happy, then so be it.

He jumped as he heard a huge explosion from outside.

-~./\~*~/\\.~- 

He got to his feet and ran out of the cabin, along with his other team members. They stood on the porch, watching as big, orange explosions strew through the night air as Chris yelled, "This is gonna make one awesome stunt, DUDE!"

In all the commotion, Cody noticed that the girls cabin had come out too. Gwen stood beautifully in her large tee shirt and baggy pants, her hair a bit askew and her eyes trying to adjust to the dark. He watched her for a moment, then snuck past into the girls cabin, making sure to shut the door as quiet as he could manage.

Then girls cabin was the exact same as the boys cabin, but smelled a lot better. He breathed in, glad to not smell the old much more common scent of Owen.

He made his way over to Gwen's bunk, and looked under the bed. _Score!_

He smiled as he lifted up her sketch book into his hands. This was one of the biggest Gwen discoveries he was about to make.

As he figured the pad, he thought for a moment. Was he really this low, to look through her private things just for his own wants?

He shrugged as he admitted to himself that yes, yes he was.

He flipped through a few pictures of scenery, all beautifully sketched and realistic. He flipped and flipped, but all of them were just scenery, just backgrounds. He sighed as he figured that it all been for nothing.

He dropped the sketch book in frustration, but then gaped at what he saw.

The sketch book had flipped to a random page. Not just any random page.

A random page with Cody on it! She had drawn.

HIM!

It was him, sitting the same way he had been sitting under the tree today, far away from her, but you could still see that his eyes were facing straight forward, looking at you from outside the page, just as he had been looking at Gwen earlier.

He started to hear some chatter outside the cabin, and snuck back out. He glanced at Gwen, who had started to walk back in the cabin with all the other Gophers.

He walked outwards though, towards the side of the cabin where she had sat earlier.

He let his feet sink into the soft dirt. "Friends. Just friends." He told himself.

But he found himself smiling.

_Yeah, right._

-~./\~*~/\\.~- 

A/N: -smiles widely-

I did it. I wrote a CodyxGwen! YAY!

So what did you think? Was it lame? Was it? Really? Tell the truth.

Omigosh, thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
